Cheshire Smiles
by Blazin'Blue
Summary: Dawn Island gets attacked because of someone's revenge against two people. Their target? Luffy, who suddenly disappears. Then reappears with dark secrets. Different!Fruit Alive!AcexSabo Dark!Past Fem!Luffy WARNING: THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE TORTURE!LUFFY DON'T CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

A one piece fanfiction different from my others... Involves a female Luffy... As a pirate... And with a different devil fruit... (Some have been warned ahead of time that this devil fruit was going to be used? XD) Inspired from cywscross's Phantom... More like tweaking what was written and adding more...

* * *

Four people were totally pissed, and all for the same reason. Dawn Island was attacked. How? That was the problem, they didn't know, how. And is was driving them insane.

1. Ace and Sabo were first.

First in many things. First, in hearing the rumors, first in arriving, first in seeing the disaster known as Dawn Island, first to panic for the absence of a certain kid sister.

2. Shanks was second.

Second in many ways. Second, in hearing the rumors, second in arriving, second in seeing the disaster known as Dawn Island, second to panic for the lack of presence of a certain grinning girl.

3. Garp was last.

Last in many ways. Last, in hearing the rumors, last in arriving, last in seeing the disaster known as Dawn Island, last to panic at the missing Granddaughter.

But, it was different for all three. Each saw less damage/disaster than the previous.

Ace and Sabo had seen all the damage done. Shanks had seen what Ace and Sabo hadn't already covered or closed in some cases. And Garp had seen the least. Most everything was covered, except the strong sent of blood and death.

* * *

Ace had been eating at the local bar on the island he was at. He had left Dawn Island a little under four months ago, so he was still averagely close. He had started gathering his crew, he had his first mate Sabo; of course, his cook James, and his musician Kylm. Because everyone knows pirates love music. His crew; The Spade Pirates, already know Ace and Sabo are brothers and that they have a sister on Dawn Island. They had met her personally after all.

Sabo and Ace had ended up going the opposite way from Reverse Mountain, so they had found both James and Kylm before having to back track. So, they got a chance to meet Luffy and some of the other villagers.

So, when he first heard the tiny rumor he was beyond angry. He was pissed.

* * *

Sabo had been walking through the shopping district looking for some new books and pens, Klym walking beside him, talking about the different things he heard the villagers talking about. Sabo was still a little high strung after backtracking for two months; curtesy of Ace. He had inspired to be a navigator and a world renowned author for the story's of his adventures, but they didn't have the resources to learn navigation. Which left them in their unfavorable predicament. So, he's had Klym listen closely to the villagers rumors to try and find a decent navigator.

Sabo's ears perked up at the mention of Goa Kingdom. Of course Klym didn't know what he was talking about because they had never mentioned Goa while they were at Dawn Island. The kingdom brought back bad memory's for the brothers after all.

"It's rumored from a Goa Noble, that the village not so far away was burned to the ground." Kylm said almost as if he was gossiping.

Sabo froze where he was. Paying know mind to the questioning stares of the villagers. His eyes widened when realization actually hit him, he was furious.

He ran to the bar He knew Ace was eating at and slammed the doors open, to see Ace holding someone up by there color with a bone in his mouth.

"Repeat what you just said." Ace demanded coldly. Putting more force into his grip.

The man nodded vigorously, "I'll tell. I'll tell, just put me down." He pleaded.

Ace released his hold.

"A noble from Goa came a few days ago." The unknown villager informed.

Sabo's eyes widened when he figured out what Ace was upset about. It was the same for him after all.

The man continued, "He came barging in here like he owned the place and was sneering at everyone in her because of the 'filth' he called it. He then began laughing maniacally about how the local village was burned to the ground, and everyone it was killed." He finished somewhat sweating having looked up into Aces eyes, that we're promising pain and merciless death.

Sabo was no better, his eyes screamed 'fuck-with-me-and-you-die.' Not very pleasant on the man who was known to be a gentlemen.

The two looked at each other smirking, in a way that meant death, and proceed to walk to there ship. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. It could carry a good 20 people if need. They hadn't wanted to get a huge ship, but they wanted to make sure it was big enough for all of there crewmates to be comfortable. Even though right now there was only four.

They boarded followed by the rest of their crew and headed to Dawn Island.

They had only wished they knew sooner.

* * *

Shanks was on an island made of nothing but caves, caves, and more caves. They had found; after walking for hours, a village inside some of the tunnels of the caves. It was weird, but they brushed off as the Captains instinct. Which it was.

They all walked into the local bar, and sat down ordering drinks like they usually do. It was normal, but something didn't seem right. Something was out of place for all of the pirate. That have been to a certain East Blue island. And met a certain grinning girl.

Something... Something was off.

So, Shanks; being who he is, sat at the bar with Benn beside him and asked the barmaid, "You wouldn't happen to have any news on East Blue, would you?" He asked with his rare politeness.

The barmaid stopped pulling out clean dishes and turned to face Shanks, her eyes were opened a bit in surprise.

"Ya' know, not very many people here in the Grandline, get information on the Blues, especially East Blue." She said with a bit of amusement, "However, we've; as the whole island, have been receiving all kinds of news of the Blues. Mainly, East Blue." She stated a bit confused.

Shanks couldn't blame her. News from the Blues was normally only bounty posters from new rookie pirates. Actual news however, was very rare. It only happens when an uncirculated newspaper slips from the clutches of the World Government.

Meaning, it was by a newspaper company not funded by the Government. Which in and of itself is rare. Most things these days were funded by the Government.

She turned back around and fished through a dour and pulled out multiple newspapers and handing them to Shanks.

"I do warn you though, pirate or not, some of the things in there may scar you for life." She warned.

Shanks nodded at her as he began reading the papers. After flipping through a few he dropped all the papers and stormed out of the bar.

Benn picked up the paper his Captain just read and couldn't help but dread. He calmly rolled the paper up, though he was panicking a little on the inside, and ordered everyone back to the ship.

After a chorus of Ayes. The only person left in the bar was a smirking barmaid.

"If only they knew~" She sung, "The great Akagame Pirates are going to get the scare of a lifetime~" she singsonged happily.

Outside Shanks was pacing in a very worried manner, much to the shook of the crew.

"To Dawn Island." Was all he said after hours of silence. The scenarios just didn't want to stop.

Everyone else agreed after reading the paper. Except those who were confused out of their minds, sure they were new, but the East Blue? Seriously.

What they found, wasn't what they wanted.

Garp walked into Marinefords Headquarters upon receiving orders from Sengoku, and rushed to his office. The second he burst through the wall a neatly rolled up newspaper was thrown at him.

After quirking a brow he opened it and began to read. He got to a certain part and stopped his humming and rhythmic foot trappings and went completely silent. He walked over and sat in a chair without looking up from the paper once and continued.

Admiral Kizaru walked in and noticed Garp, who was being complately quiet.

Strange... Garps never quiet.

And when he is, it's never good.

He looked at Sengoku with questioning eyes to receive a shanking head and a frown.

After a few minutes Garp shot up, completely shredded the paper and walked out of the office using the door.

The door.

"Garp, I understand where you're heading. Take Kizaru with you. I'm sure he'll be helpful." Sengoku said with a minor plead.

Garp nodded without a single sound and Kizaru followed. They got to the Marine ship and started heading to the calm belt.

Kizaru finally had enough; he pay be patient but he wasn't Sengoku, he could only take enough.

"Garp-San, whats got you so distressed?" He asked calmly. In a lazy way.

Garp turned to Kizaru from his position looking at the sea and whispered quietly, "My home island was attacked, we'll a village. Burned completely to the ground. My granddaughter visits their all the time, so I'm a bit worried she got caught up in the crossfire's thats all." He said worried.

Kizaru nodded in understand meant. There's not a person at Marineford that hasn't heard the stories of his 'little princess.' And if you didn't they were rumored as Garps favorite past time besides eating rice crackers. Some Marines, such as himself, have been somewhat looking forward to meeting his 'little princess' but, something just tells him that Garps granddaughter absolutely hates being called little princess.

He was brought out of his thoughts by wood cracking. He looks up at the source and sees that Garp has found the railing of the ship as good way to keep his anger inside and not used on the Marines gathering aside him. Himself included.

What he saw, he almost wished he never did. He's seen a lot in his career and done a lot in his career, but never has he seen something this bad. This horrid. This sinister.

Yet, somehow a lone building stood. Charred, but standing. The question was why?

* * *

Four people were furious beyond on the rest and only two of them were the cause.

Questions were how and why?

How did this happened? Why did this happen?

All anybody knew was that, questions needed to be answered. But, questions also needed to be found before, they were answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A one piece fanfiction different from my others... Involves a female Luffy... As a pirate... And with a different devil fruit... (Some have been warned ahead of time that this devil fruit was going to be used? XD) Inspired from cywscross's Phantom... More like tweaking what was written and adding more...

* * *

Ace and Sabo came into view of Dawn Island and let the rush of relief fill them. Dawn Island was fine, they just knew it... They were naive.

Ace and Sabo jumped off their ship with their eyes closed and a satisfied smile on their face. They opened their eyes and it hit them. Hit them hard.

Everything in Foosha Village was burned to the ground. All that was left was the remains of charred wood and ashes. The used to be living villagers were laid on the ground just outside there homes used to be. The weapons used to kill them were either still inside them or already removed and sat beside them, showing what killed who.

Only one building still stood. It was charred a bit, but otherwise perfectly fine. It's sign read, 'Party Bar'

* * *

Shanks and his crew arrived at the Island to see the dock and town roads covered in both dry and wet blood. An average sight for pirates, but this one made their stomachs turn. Something about it was... Unnameable.

The now non-living villagers were covered with thin white sheets and anything that was used to kill them was no where in sight. Just the flesh wounds themselves. When lifting the sheets you could see there arms crossed and there eyes closed.

Thats when they noticed the still standing 'Party Bar'

Shanks just knew whatever was in there was going to be way worse than what's outside. He calls it a Captains Instinct, he only wished for once that it was wrong.

But, it never is.

The inside of the Party Bar was completely trashed. Broken tables and Chairs, nothing seemed to be left unbroken. Except there was a cleared out spot. Nothing was there but two sheeted figured that Shanks already knew were people. The first one was way smaller than the second. Lifting the sheets...

The first was the once living mayor, Woopslap. His arms and eyes were just like the others; gently crossed and closed, but his face has dried tears running down his face. His hands were also a little bloody.

The second was the once friendly barmaid, that everyone came to love, Makino. Her arms and eyes were also gently crossed and eyes closed, however she had a peaceful smile on her face.

Shanks gritted his teeth in anger, but that completely washed away when he heard footsteps over his head.

Running to the stairs and almost opening the door he heard.

"What the hell? How the? We just? This?... UUUGGHH!" The voice yelled frustratedly.

Another voice spoke a little shaky, "Sabo, you need to cam down. If you start giving in to your feelings right now, Ace won't have anybody to stop him." He warned.

The one Shanks just learned as Sabo sighed, "Your right, sorry."

There was a shuffling sound and the handle was twisted. The second Sabo and Shanks laid eyes on each other, Sabo immediately knew who Shanks was.

Confusing Shanks like nobodys business.

Sabo gritted his teeth and pulled his hand back, releasing a very strong punch at the still slightly confused Shanks.

He hit Shanks throwing him completely out of the Party Bar, straight through the door and out in the road.

A tick mark appeared on Sabo's forehead when he realized he didn't put enough force into it to harm the Yonko.

Shanks held up his hands to show he meant no harm, but that only angered Sabo more. He went to attack Shanks again only for Kylm to hold him back the best he could. He wasn't strong enough to hold Sabo back enough to completely, but Sabo won't harm those that are his friends. Ace won't either.

The ground underneath Sabo began to crack and Shanks was starting to sweat.

Then Ace ran out of the forest panicking and tripped over his shoe making him fall on his face and Sabo and Shanks both sweat dropped.

Ace lifted his head and his face was covered in a mild blush. Sabo laughed his head off at Ace, but when Ace saw Shanks his eyes filled with complete rage.

Sabo seeing what was going to happen, grabbed Ace by his wrist and threw him on the ground when his face was less then a centimeter away from touching Shank's face. When Ace and Sabo hit the ground they created a crater underneath of them.

Shanks eyes widened at the strength of the boys.

"Damn it Ace!" Sabo yelled, "I was going to beat the crap out of him! You can't, you'll kill him and then we'll have more trouble then either one of us can handle." Sabo warned.

Ace's eye twitched, "I don't care!" He yelled, "It's better to take my anger out on someone involved and not anyone else, right?" He asked, "That's what your always telling us!" he yelled.

Sabo smirked devilishly, "Which is why I was going to whoop" he pointed at Shanks, "His ass." He smirked.

Ace laughed brokenly a little, "I see, but that can wait." He said seriously, "We've got bigger problems first." He paused, "I can't find her anywhere." He said dejected.

Sabo's eyes widened, "Your lying, right?" He said, "Right?" He pleaded.

Ace shook his head, "She's not there. The only sign of her was in that room, but that's not much." He said.

Sabo let him go and sat down beside him taking out something's he had in his coat. He laid the papers on the ground and the crew circled around him.

James on the right of Ace and Klym on the right of Sabo. Ace I front of Sabo with his back to Shanks.

"Okay." Sabo started, "These are the flags, She's remembered and been told about by the old man. Best chance to find her would be to ask them." He said pointing at the drawn pirate flags.

Shanks looked over Ace's shoulder and eyed the flags. Some of them he remembered telling a certain grinning girl about. Then he saw his flag and how it was drawn specially and figured it out.

He caught his breath and asked, "Do you guys know Luffy?" He asked trying to mask the shakiness but failing a little.

The four shot there attention at Shanks and they all gritted there teeth.

Sabo closed his eyes and calmed himself, "Why yes, we do know Luffy. Mr. Akagame, we know all about your time with her to. Let me introduce myself to you, I'm Eilend D. Sabo, also known as the Blue Gentleman around these parts. Beside you is Portagus D. Ace, also known as Firefist around here." He paused and looked Shanks in the eyes with a little murderous gleam, "We're her older brothers." He said with all seriousness.

Shanks died a little inside at that, "Hmm, I see. I didn't even know she had a brother, let alone two." He finally said.

Ace nodded a little, "When you were here she didn't know us. We're kind of adopted." He paused and glared at Shanks, "But, that doesn't make us anything less than siblings." He snapped a little.

Shanks nodded in understanding, "Okay, so where is the little Anchor?" He asked.

Ace and Sabo's expressions turned dark. They shook there heads.

"We left here a little under two months ago. We were on a different island when we heard the rumor of this." He stretched his arms out. "We got here as fast as we could without a navigator got here a good three days ago. Been looking ever since. All we found of her was o. The top floor of the Party Bar. The whole room is covered in her blood yet, she is nowhere to be found." Sabo said shakily.

Shanks stomach dropped, "How do you know it's hers?" He asked a little shakily.

Ace's gut dropped a little to, "Her blood doesn't dry a dark reddish black. It dries a bright red. Because of her devil fruit." He said.

Shanks nodded at that. The girl had a very unique devil fruit. We'll it was originally his but she ate it not him.

"There was a message left up in the room." Sabo informed, "It was your Jolly Roger, with Garps name written through it." Sabo gritted his teeth.

Shanks fell, " My Jolly Roger?" He asked.

Ace nodded, "We know your Jolly Roger by heart. Luffy draws it all the time. She absolutely sucks at drawing, but she a Jolly Roger mark master. All she's got to do is see it once and she memorizes it. She also creates some of tHe most pretty Jolly Rogers." Ace pointed at his Jolly Roger.

Its a classic skull and cross bones, but it wears a orange cowboy hat with a smily face and frowning face on it, red looking beads surround the bones.

Shanks looked at Ace and saw he wore the same cowboy hat with red beads around his neck.

"She created my flag." He said proudly.

Shanks smiled fondly, "True, her JR's have always been really pretty." He grabbed the paper that his specially drawn JR on it and smiled.

It was his classic Roger, with the red sash across the right eye and swords instead of cross bones, but this one also had his traditional smile on it with a straw hat on his head. Behind the Swords are bottles of rum.

She had told him that this JR should have been his, and he had believed her. However, you can't just change your JR. You have until your first bounty to find one you like. He'd already had his eighth bounty when he met Luffy. Of course she didn't know that, but hey, he still has the actual flag she made all those years ago hanging above his bed in the Captain Courters.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Meaning, whoever did this had a grudge against you and Garp." Benn said nonchalantly.

The three whipped there head around at Benn and nodded in agreement when they realized what he said.

"Which, is why these flags come in handy." Sabo smiled, "Garp brings pictures of flags he's taken down and has Luffy draw them, so that we know of our potential enemy's. Being as we are his Grandkids and pirates almost always revenge against the family." He said.

"So, Luffy draws them then hangs them up on the tree house walls. So, that we all know who we could be facing In the future. He also has her draw pictures of some of the more we'll known pirates, such as the Yonko and Shichibukai." Ace explained.

Shanks and Benn nodded in understanding.

"So, these flags. We just have to figure out which ones we crossed out of them and then we've found out who did it." Shanks said.

The boys nodded.

Shanks handed them to Benn, "Get Yasopp to pick out the ones we've come across." He said.

Benn nodded and walked away.

* * *

Garp and Kizaru got to the island and cursed themselves for not getting there faster.

The village had been completely burned to the ground, but there wasn't a villager dead or alive in sight. Just dried up puddles of blood and the standing Party Bar. Garp figuring that there would be clues there.

He of course was right. On the second floor, his little princess's blood was everywhere. And on the back wall the Akagame's JR and His name was drawn using the blood. The room itself was in tatters and giant scratch marks were here and there.

There was also giant holes in the wall that suggested that someone was thrown through it. According to the damage whoever fought his granddaughter was having a hard time. But the thing that he caught the most was that the room spelt awfully like a mild poison gas.

So, she fell because of poison.

Garp sighed, "We'll, I know one things for sure, my granddaughter isn't here."

Kizaru raised a brow.

"The blood. It's hers." He said.

Kizaru's eyes widened at that a little. He came to one conclusion, Devil Fruit.

Garp nodded knowing what Kizaru was thinking.

He walked out of the Bar and walked towards the forest. Cutting through the tree's on the path he knows by heart. He got to the bandits house and immediately gritted his teeth. The house to was burnt to the ground and no one was seen.

He walked to his grandkids treehouse and climbed up the latter.

The furthest wall still had all the pirate flags he had his youngest draw and sitting on the table was a folded piece of paper.

He opened it.

_Dear Damn Jiji,_

_Sabo and I are safe, we had set out to sea a few months ago and rushed back as soon as we heard the news. However, we got there to late. Everyone was already.. Gone._

_Akagame Shanks is helping us look for Luffy. When we got there she wasn't there. I've got this really bad gut feeling that something bad's happening to her. Sabo does to, but we could just be paranoid. We hope it's just that._

_We had a burial for all the villagers and the bandits. They deserved it, taking care of us three since before any of us could remember. They're all by the cliff, so that no matter were they've gone, they'll always be free. Free to do what ever they want._

_You'll hear from us again once we find her._

_Ace_

Garp held his breath. His little girl is missing. Luffy's missing. He pocketed the note and clibed out the treehouse. He could only hope and pray that Ace and Sabo find her.

Even if he was pissed beyond belief. He couldn't let it show though. If he did he'd have to take a vacation and as much as he loves those damn things, he's got nothing to use if for. His granddaughter and grandsons aren't here.

If only he'd spent more time with them.

* * *

It'd been months since Luffy went missing and there still wasn't a solid clue as to where she was.

It was getting close to her Fifteenth birthday and they still hadn't found her. This was getting very frustrating. A good thing was that they became good friends with Shanks and his crew. They meet up every now and then to share information they've collected.

The biggest thing was that Sabo and Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates after Ace tried to kill the man 100 times.

The Whitebeard Pirates were very surprised Ace and Sabo knew Shanks. And that they were good friends, but none of them have learned why. And none of them understand the dark atmosphere around them after they get done talking.

They do understand that they all seem a little older for a little while until someone does something unique to kill the mood.

They would find her no matter how long it took.

* * *

On a certain girls Seventeenth birthday, four people laughed and cried.

Because a certain girl was spotted at Shell Island.

The world would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

A one piece fanfiction different from my others... Involves a female Luffy... As a pirate... And with a different devil fruit... (Some have been warned ahead of time that this devil fruit was going to be used? XD) Inspired from cywscross's Phantom... More like tweaking what was written and adding more...

* * *

Luffy and Coby rode their dingy towards Shell Island, while Luffy kept asking questions about Zoro. Something about him intrigued her to know end and she wanted to find out. What better way to find out than the sticky rumors?

"Coby, this Zoro guy, who is he?" She asked.

Coby chocked on his spit, "He's a demon!" He yelled, "A blood thirsty demon! He uses three swords, and makes giant blue waves rush out of his swords, when he strikes." He yelled scared.

Luffy laughed, 'So, he has Haki? Interesting, I wonder who helped him unlock it... Wait, three swords?' "Coby, you said he uses three swords?" Luffy asked.

Coby nodded, "Yeah, three of them."

Luffy grinned. 'That most likely means he created the style himself.' Luffy chuckled to herself. "Hmm, I wonder if he's a good guy. Maybe, I'll let him join my crew?" She laughed.

Coby fell over, "Join your crew? Are you crazy? He's known as a demon!" He yelled.

Luffy stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, "It's good to fear the strong and everything, but I wouldn't judge people by their looks, I mean, you look at me and you could guess that I'm the one that beat up Alvida."

Coby nodded in understand meant. "Still."

"Coby." Luffy said.

From then on the rest of the trip was silent, minus the occasional humming and rhythmic foot tapping. A habit she picked up from her grandfather and never got rid of.

* * *

The two arrived at Shell Island and started walking to the local dinner, if anything she knew she was hungry. So, as she was walking she decided a conversation would be good.

"So, this Roronoa Zoro, is here at the Marine Base?" She asked and watched in amusement as the towns people jumped back away from them comically.

Coby looked around and sighed at Luffy's antics, "I would seem so, I'm guessing his names been made a taboo by Captain Morgan."

Once again the villagers jumped back comically at the mention of Captain Morgan.

Coby's eyes widened and Luffy laughed, "Weird Town."

Coby looked at Luffy with questioning eyes, "I can understand being afraid of Roronoa Zoro, but not Captain Morgan. He's a Marine captain." Coby wondered aloud.

Luffy shook her head with a small frown, "Not everything's black and white." She said.

Coby raised a brow wondering what she meant.

Hmm...

Hmm... Weird.

They were walking to the local tavern, but ended up at the Marine Base instead.

Ah, she remembers now. They walked to far down the ally. Yep, makes since in her books. Oh well since she's already here she mine as well look for Zoro, right? Nice idea.

She leaped to the top of the first wall.

Coby watched in amazement, the wall was a good 20ft and she leaped it like it was nothing. Coby climbed up following her listening as she hummed, "Zoro is where?" Looking below the wall.

He sighed once again, "Luffy he's no-"

"Found him." She chirped.

Coby's eyes popped out of his head when he saw what she was looking at. "The green bandana, the opened white button-up shirt, olive green pants, a green haramaki, and brown army boots. That is Roronoa Zoro!"

Luffy grinned like Cheshire, "Hmm." She hummed.

A latter pulled up next to Coby and a little girl climbed up it carrying two rice balls in her hands. "Shhh." She put her finger to her mouth. She looked both ways in the execution site and jumped down. She ran over to Zoro and asked if he'd eat her rice balls, and that it was the first time she made them.

Zoro yelled at her to scram, but Luffy could see the worry in his eyes grow with each passing minute that the girl was near him. She figured out why when a blonde came out and snatched a rice ball from the girl and ate it. He spit it out saying it was gross and made with salt not sugar.

It's not like the little girl knew any better. It was her first time making them.

The blonde ordered one of the marines behind him to throw her over the wall, and he hesitated. Luffy was a little happier at that. It's good that not all Marines are corrupt. The marine did throw her over the wall in the end and Luffy leaped and caught her. Gently setting her back on the ground. She walked back to the wall and jumped over so she could talk to Zoro.

Zoro watched how a girl in a short skirt purple colored kimono with small designs here and there, with thigh high black slick boots with a small heal on them. Her hair was shorter in the back and a little longer in the front framing her face. The noticeable thing about her hair was some of the ends were also purple, but it looked natural and the rest was a midnight black. A pair of purple and black chop sticks along what could only be a folded fan; it was also purple and black, were stashed on her sash. It was a grayish black. Her eyes were closed and she smiled at me with a huge grin, he couldn't tell what it's intentions were. Mischievousness? Gratitude? Mocking? He's guessing amusement, and slight understanding.

She opened her eyes and he saw the most beautiful sea green he's ever seen before. The outsides of her pupils were a baby blue and the inside were a grassy green. Making a sea green in the middle.

"I hear your name is Zoro." She stated.

Zoro nodded, "And?"

Her grin widened, "I'm Luffy. You are going to join my crew."

He blinked, then blinked again. "Wha?" Was his smart reply.

"Pirate." She pointed to herself, "And you" She pointed to Zoro, "Are going to join my crew." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His face completely fell into confusion. The beautiful; not that he'd ever say out loud, girl in front of him is a pirate. A Captain no less. Ugh, life seems to love messing with him. There was no way the weak looking girl in front of him was a Pirate Captain.

"You're telling me to join you and be a Pirate? The scum on the earth?" Zoro asked.

Luffy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Not all pirates are bad you know." She said.

Zoro looked at her like she was stupid, "Ah, I see. So, I'm supposed to trust the words of a 'little princess?" He laughed.

Luffy's eyes darkened and a tick mark appeared on her forehead, god she hates being called that.

* * *

Miles away at Marineford Admiral Kizaru has a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He has absolutely no clue as to why, but it feels right.

* * *

"Suit yourself then, I'll be back to change your mind." Luffy said walking away calmly, masking all of her anger at 'little princess'

"Wait!" Zoro called out.

Luffy stopped and turned back to him.

He looked down at the crushed rice ball and asked, "Can you get me that?"

Luffy looked at him with mild amusement. She bent down and picked the rice ball up, "Are you sure? It's full of dirt and rocks." She warned.

Zoro glared at her, "I don't care!" He snapped, "Give it to me."

Luffy shrugged and put the rice/dirt ball in his mouth.

Zoro swallowed it and coughed out some of the dirt, "Tell her *cough**Cough* That it was *cough* Delicious."

Luffy smiled and walked away.

She met back up with Coby and the little girl Rika, who told them the story behind Zoro being locked up.

Apparently, Helemepo; the earlier blonde, let his pet wolf run around and terrorize the villagers. It went into the tavern that's owned by Rika's mom and Rika hit it. The thing went to attack her and Zoro killed it. Zoro traded himself for the villagers, so if he can last a month without any food or water he'll be freed along with the villagers. He'd been there for almost three weeks already.

Luffy hummed her response and her stomach growled making her laugh so she went inside to get some food, what she heard when she got inside made her blood heat up.

Helemepo was talking about how he was never planning to keep the deal with Zoro in the first place. And that he was going to be executed tomorrow.

Luffy could not take it anymore; what he was saying, she disappeared only to reappear in front of Helemepo and flick him in his forehead with a little bit of Haki. Helemepo was sent flying backwards and Luffy made her decision, "I'm going to get Zoro to join my crew!" She declared as she rushed back to the Marine Base.

Zoro sighed when he saw the same Pirate Captain recruiter standing in front of him.

"Okay here are your choices, owe me when I untie your ropes and join my crew or stay here." She said giving him the option still.

Zoro huffed, "I'd rather stay here." He said.

Luffy hummed, "Hmm, I heard you use three swords."

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, but that bastard son took them!" He yelled.

Luffy smirked micheviously and looked at Zoro.

Zoro understood immediately what he had just done and gritted his teeth.

"So, I get your swords for you and then you join my crew." She said.

Zoro bit his tongue knowing what the answer is, but couldn't help but ask, "And if I don't?"

Her smirk widened, "I keep them." She said.

Zoro huffed a breath, "Fine."

Luffy laughed as she disappeared.

_One little mouse is gonna fall_

_Two little mice are gonna fall_

_Every little mouse is gonna fall_

_Let's save the rat for last_

_..._

_One little mouse has already fallen_

_Two little mice have already fallen_

_Every little mouse is already falling_

_All That's left is the rat_

_..._

_One little_

_Two little _

_Three little _

_Four_

**_The rat has been found_**

A voice sung throughout the Marine Base and Zoro and Coby could hear it. Zoro is still quiet angry about the deal being broken, but the song see's to make him a little happy instead.

Marines came out through the front door followed by Captain Morgan and they aimed there guns at Zoro and Coby. Fire was ordered and Zoro and Coby were resigned to die, but when they opened there eyes they weren't dead, but Luffy was standing in front of them with a classic Cheshire Smile. The bullets were hovering in front of her, just floating. Then they all fell to the ground and Luffy stepped in front of Zoro.

"I got your swords for you." She said holding all three of them out in front of her.

Zoro looked at her with wide eyes, "How did you just do that?" He asked.

Luffy cocked her head to the side and asked innocently, "Do what?" She asked.

He looked down at the bullets laying on the floor and said, "Those!" He yelled.

"Oh that." She laughed, "I ate a devil fruit, the mythical zone: Cheshire Cat. I have my own dimension and if I bring a little of it out I create a flat surface. Letting me carry things and or stop things like bullets. Think of it like a kind of barrier. There's more to the fruit, but you can learn that later on. For now I've got things to deal with. Coby." She said.

"Yes?!" He yelled a little freaked out by how sudden his name was called.

"Untie him." She said.

Coby nodded and got to work untying Zoro.

"Now then." Luffy grinned devilishly. "Let's get started." She said as she disappeared and reappeared behind all of the Marines. She closed her purple and black striped fan and half of the marines fell. The others were being blocked by the now freed Zoro.

"Nice, Zoro." She smiled genially happy.

Zoro nodded, "Not a problem, Captain."

Luffy shivered on the inside with excitement when Zoro called her Captain. She smirked over at him. She made a good choice of her First Mate. Just like the rest of her crew.

While she wasn't paying attention Captain Morgan snuck up on her. He threw his axe arm down on her only for it to be stopped by closed fan.

Luffy turned behind her and frowned, "Dammit, Nami told me not to use this pair until we get to the Grandline!" Luffy whined.

"Grandline?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded, "That's were we're going. Well after we meet up with the rest of the crew first of course. I went to visit a certain island to say my goodbyes and was going to meet back with my crew at Syrup Village on Geko Island." She said.

Zoro nodded in response, "So, your going back to the Grandline, to?" He asked.

Luffy nodded and then her eyes widened, "You've been there to?" She asks.

Zoro nods, "Was born on a New World Island. What about you?" He asked.

Luffy's eyes darkened and she turned back away, "Circumstances." Was all she said before she kicked Morgan in his gut and sent him flying back into base.

The three walked back to the diner, so Luffy and Zoro could finally get some food.

Zoro who had been starved for a few weeks ate less than Luffy did. They ate at the same speed, but Luffy ate way longer. Her pile of plates tripled his.

"How did you eat more than me when I was starved for almost three weeks?" Zoro asked.

Luffy shrugged, "I can't explain it. I can eat all day long and never ever get stuffed. Though I usually stop when I clean the stocks out." She laughed.

"And your not now because?" He asked.

"The faster we leave, the faster I can show you real food." She said.

Zoro raised a brow, "Real?" He asked.

Luffy hummed, "Hmm, Sanji's food is the best." She drooled a little. "There's Nami, my navigator. Usopp, my sharpshooter. Sanji, my cook. And you, my first mate." She said. "They'll know you will be the first mate because none of them can handle the responsibly the right way. The first mate has to have some of the best sense's and fighting prowess. Sure, you and Sanji are probably equally matched, but if the enemy ship is a girls ship he'll be absolutely useless." She sighed.

"Pervert?" Zoro asked.

"Very." She replied.

"The others?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know Haki. Won't be able to sense the enemy's in time." Luffy said.

Zoro smirked, "You know haki?"

Luffy nodded and held up three fingers. "All three."

Zoro chocked on his sake, "Serious?"

Luffy laughed.

Then they were interrupted by Marines and asked to leave the island. Which they did, after Luffy handed Coby a special paper that was to be mailed to Marineford. Coby took it and saluted Luffy and Zoro followed by the rest of the Marines and headed straight for Geko Island.

* * *

Shanks was visiting Whitebeards ship because he had new information on another Yonko's movement, when Ace and Sabo got a special newspaper.

They opened it up and yelled. They ran out on deck as fast as they could and tackled Shanks. They put the paper in his face and the three got up and started rushing to the Red Force.

"Wait." Whitebeard said.

Ace, Sabo, and Shanks turned around to look at them with teary eyes.

When Whitebeard saw that he waved his hand, deciding that it could wait until later.

The three ran to the ship and jumped on screaming, "PARTY!"

Once the party started and the Paper started to be passed around every Whitebeard Pirate could hear, "THANK GOODNESS! SHES SAFE!" From all the veteran pirates in Shanks crew with tears and snot running down there eyes.

The party lasted until the next morning and when Ace and Sabo walked back on the Moby Dick, they were a mess.

Most of the commanders and Whitebeard were already awake when the two stumbled on deck. They were still sniffling a little but this time they had gentle smiles on their faces, which was rare from Ace.

The two stopped walking and looked up to the sky and started wailing like two year olds for a few minutes. When they calmed down Whitebeard asked, "What's wrong, sons?" He asked.

Ace and Sabo looked at him and smiled, "Nothing Now." They cheered.

They started dancing around the deck making all the commanders join in even Marco, and a mini dance party started.

Whitebeard watched in amusement and Ace and Sabo started to mock waltz with each other.

When everyone finally calmed down the two sat in front of Whitebeard leaning on each other a little and told them the story.

"Our little sister, went missing three years ago and with Shank's help we've been looking for her." Ace said.

Sabo nodded in agreement, "Someone wanted revenge against both Shanks and our grandfather, so our little sister was caught in the middle of it. Being that she personally knows Shanks and is Garps blood granddaughter."

"How they found out is beyond me, but" Ace holds up the newspaper from yesterday and hands it to Whitebeard, "We finally found her!" He yelled happily.

Whitebeard looked at the Newspaper with the mysterious name, 'Chesire Returns' and a picture of Luffy smiling her Classical Cheshire Grin. Whitebeard raised a brow.

"Who? And what does it mean Cheshire returns?" Whitebeard asked.

"You've read the fictional story, Alice and Wonderland, right?" Sabo asked.

Whitebeard nodded.

"Well there's a Mythical Zoan fruit called Cheshire Cat. Our sister ate it when she was seven, because Shanks left it out in front of her when he visited our home island." Ace said.

Whitebeard had to hold back a laugh.

"There wasn't a person in East Blue that hadn't heard about her, she terrorized everyone she didn't like with her Classical Cheshire smile and everyone knew her as Cheshire Cat. Because, she would suddenly appear before you and freak you out one way or another. When she disappeared she became like a legend." Sabo laughed a little sadly.

Whitebeard gave his heart out to his sons.

"But." Ace grinned mercilessly, "Now, that she has returned."

The brothers looked at each other and looked back at Whitebeard.

"We've got to introduce her to Thatch." The brothers snickered.

Whitebeard laughed at that. He could ask why later, that was just to priceless from his boys.

Thatch and Marco walked up to their laughing Captain and brothers and looked at them funny. Whitebeard handed them the newspaper and Marco took it showing it to Thatch.

"Well doesn't she look like a little prince-" Thatch was cut off and thrown to the floor.

The happy air was replaced with a nervously scared air faster than anyone could take a breath.

Ace held his hand on Thach's mouth and Sabo stood behind him with his guard up and his boe-staff out.

"Shhh." Ace whispered, "Don't ever try to say that about her again. You might not live to tell about it." He warned.

Sabo nodded in agreement paling a little.

Marco raised a brow, "What's got your shorts in a bunch, yoi?" He asked.

Ace and Sabo both looked at him like he's stupid.

"You don't want to say that about the girl." Shanks warned he to was a bit pale.

The two nodded in agreement.

Whitebeards eyes widened in amusement, "Oh, and why is that?" He asked.

"The girl will snap your pride in half, the second you call her 'little princess.'" He said looking around him to make sure she doesn't just pop behind him.

"Let's just warn you that, She's always been stronger than us." Sabo said pointing to himself and Ace.

Now it was Marco's turn to pale, "Serious?"

The three nodded.

"I blame it all on the Damn Old Man, though." Ace said with a mild shiver, "That was all he called her growing up and she got severely picked on by some of the other kids for it. Made her absolutely hate being called it." He said.

"Well, Ace and I did it to; picked on her I mean, until she couldn't take it anymore. That's when she started to terrorize us when we were in big crowds. She do girly things like kiss us on the cheek" Sabo blushed a little, "Or she'd pull buckets of goo out of nowhere."

Ace sighed, "But, the Pride Killing Tea Party's were the worst. She'd forcibly dress us up in ruffley laced girly clothes and force us to have a tea party in the middle of town while Makino took pictures and gave then to the Mountain Bandits we were raised by so she could put them in her scrap books, to use as black mail." Ace shivered.

Sabo fell down and his body trembled, "I still to this day want to touch a single soapy rag." He stuck his tongue out.

They raised there brows to Ace for explanations.

"Blackmail." Ace said simply, "We had to do all of the _Mountain Bandits_ cleaning until we left or they'd make copies and throw them around high town. Where all the nobles we used to steal from lived." He said.

Now everyone listening to the story paled.

Thatch laughed awkwardly, "Ha ha ha, oops."

The brothers glared at him and sighed.

"Then she became known as Cheshire. Speaking of which, she should be joining us here on the Grandline in a week or, so. She's making her way to Geko Island. Then all that's left is Coocayshi Village, and Logtown. Then she's on Grandline waters." Sabo said.

Ace smiled fondly, then it turned devilish as he helped pull Thatch back up. He looked at Sabo and said, "We've defiantly go to let her meet Thatch." He said.

The started laughing evilly as they walked to the Gallery.

A silent rule was made among all the pirates on the deck except the smirking Thatch, '_Never let Thatch and Luffy meet each other._'

* * *

Meanwhile at Marinefold Garp is silently crying while laughing his ass off in Sengoku's office eating his stash of Rice crackers.

And Sengoku's not yelling at him for it this time, after all he just found out his Granddaughter is alive and somewhat Safe.

Three years are finally over.

Luffy's returned.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro arrived at Geko Island and have already met the crew. All that's left is to get on the boat and head for Coocayshi Village.

* * *

**AN: **

**Some characters dreams and childhoods are different.**

**Zoro for example was born in the new world and Mihawk is his older brother. They both learned the basic's from the same master, however both used the knowledge differently. EX. Mihawk took the style and added more techniques to it and Zoro created his very own style the Santyouu**

**For the rest there dreams are mostly the same, however they all look like they did after the two year time skip save the scars. (zoro's eye, luffy's chest) Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all know Haki already. Only Luffy has the King Conquers Haki.**

**Most of the rest should be play by play.**


	4. Chapter 4

A one piece fanfiction different from my others... Involves a female Luffy... As a pirate... And with a different devil fruit... (Some have been warned ahead of time that this devil fruit was going to be used? XD) Inspired from cywscross's Phantom... More like tweaking what was written and adding more...

* * *

Luffy lead Zoro to meet the gang, who were all really happy to meet someone from the new world, besides them. Except, Sanji. She could only sigh at his antics, they seem to be very competitive against each other for two totally different reasons. Sanji; jealousy that he gets to be her right hand man, and Zoro; because he thinks it's a challenge. Why? Who knows this is Zoro for Christ sake.

After meeting and Usopp got done showing Zoro why Luffy called him 'the lie'. They headed to the ship. And that was all Zoro could use to explain it, anything else would just ruin it. (The ship is no bigger than Going Mary)

It was a mostly black ship with purple railings. The mast stood up and the wood went Black, purple, black, purple. You'd think it was a circus tent if it wasn't black and purple. The deck it self was nothing special, it was a light gray color. The outside part of the gallery was a dark indigo blue, and the inside was white walls with erasable markers, written on the walls were simple things like, 'The Great Captain Usopp' or 'I.O.U's for Sanji; 200 beli, Usopp; 450 beli, Luffy; 0 beli.' there was also, 'NAMI-SWAN' and 'LUFFY-TCHAN' and in the middle with wavy letters was, 'FEED ME!' but that was just this wall, on another there at the top written in beautiful scrip was 'Our Dreams' underneath of it was a mock JR for Sanji; a normal skull and cross bones, except the cross bones were a knife as the right bone and a fork as the left, a cartoony looking chefs hat with curly eyebrows above the eyebrows. Underneath it said, 'To find All Blue' Zoro couldn't help but snicker as the JR fit him perfectly with curly brows.

Next to it was a slanted skull with a green slingshot behind it, a long nose, wearing a green basket stripped bandana, underneath of it said, 'To Be A Brave Warrior Of The Sea!' And Zoro already knew it belonged to Usopp 'the lie.'

Beside that one was a skull and cross bone JR, that wore a Blue and White bandana and had short orange hair, one of the eye holes were closed and the other was shaped as a beli sign. A hand stuck up from the bottom in a money sign looking way with a diamond floating a little above it. Zoro sweat dropped looking at it. Underneath of it said, 'To Draw A Map Of The World' He couldn't help but smile a little on the inside.

There was an empty space and past the empty space was one of the most beautiful JR's he'd ever seen before. And he'd seen a lot of JR's.

Almost as if the Skull and Cross bones were facing the other way, it was turned a little and you could see a small grin, almost as if it was going to turn around and look at you completely. It's hair was done the same way's Luffy was with the blue ends included, Behind it was a giant Cheshire Toothy grin. It looked cool as hell. Underneath of it in curly letters said, 'Free To Do As I Please' and he couldn't help, but smirk in agreement.

Then he realized he still hasn't seen the main parts that define a ship, the figurehead, and the actual Jolly Roger.

The figurehead was the same color as the deck; a light gray, and it looked like the traditional Cheshire cat, just completely gray. The trademark grin was still there and the eyes were purple.

Then the flag.

The skull smiled with a wide Cheshire grin with sharp teeth and the left eye was a bit smaller then the right, the skull had two cat ears, and instead of bones there was the black and purple chop sticks, a purple and black Bengal tail rapped loosely around the chop sticks and behind the whole thing was a black and purple fan with white words, 'Can Never Hide' written in the same script as 'Our Dreams' was in the gallery.

An awesome flag, suiting the only person he'd willingly call Captain.

'Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all.' Zoro thought to himself as he went to check out the rest of the ship. Now, he just had to figure out who made the Jolly Roger and the mock JR's and have them make his. This way he could really call himself apart of the crew.

Down the hall way past the gallery were four rooms. Two of the doors were dark blue and two of the doors were bright red almost a pinkish color. On the outside of the first dark blue door was Sanji's mock JR, on the other Dark Blue door was Usopp's mock JR, and across the hall the first beat red door had Nami's mock JR. The other one which he figured would be Luffy's had nothing on it, and figured she had her Captains Courters in a different location.

He can tell she had help with the ship designs, because this ship fitted her and her crew amazingly.

He walked back out on deck, cause it's rude to just barge into someone's room, crewmates/ nakama or not. He respects Personal Space after all. It's part of his livelihood.

* * *

Sanji was carrying multiple boxes on his arms and on one of his legs and moved like he wasn't carrying anything at all. How? I've got no idea, it's just one of those Sanji things that you get use to. Usopp on the other hand had multiple bags on his arms and only one box in his hands. He to was walking perfectly fine. Nami had a small bag and was tossing it up and the air then catching it. Beside her was a random guy pushing a cart full of boxes and bags. His face was turning red because it was to heavy for him. When he made it up the ramp he was kick off the ship by Sanji.

"Stupid." Sanji murmured, "Be lucky it was me that kicked you off." He said.

Nami laughed nervously, "Ha ha ha, I forgot."

Usopp noticed Zoro was confused so he explained to him, "Luffy doesn't like people she didn't give permission to come on her ship. So, she does a sort of test. If you pass her test you stay on the ship. If not your kicked off." He sighed, "She's weird like that. Funny thing is, she doesn't ask for permission to go on other peoples ships. She figures its like hers, a test, you pass you stay, you fail your off."

"And she'll follow the rules?" Zoro asked.

"Always." Usopp smiled in remembrance. "Any way. Lets show you around the ship." Usopp said.

"Wait." Sanji yelled out from the kitchen, "I'll join you."

Usopp nodded and looked at Zoro, "So, what have you seen already?"

"The gallery, the figurehead, the deck, and the hallway to the rooms." He said.

Usopp looked at Zoro like he had seen a ghost, "You didn't enter Nami's room, did you?" He asked.

Zoro shook his head, "It's wrong to go through peoples things without permission."

Sanji lit a cigarette, "Oh, so the swordsman does have morals." He smirked.

Zoro's eyebrow twithched, "What was that Shit Cook?"

Sanji's Eyebrow twitched this time, "Eh, Marimo?"

"Ero-cook."

Moss head."

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled hitting them both on the head.

Sanji got up and spun like a twister, "Hai Nami-swan~"

"witch." Zoro murmured.

Usopp sweat dropped, "Lets, give the tour, no?"

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, oh don't be surprised that the rooms are split completely down the middle. It's done because Luffy knew she was going to have more than one person in a room, so she wanted everyone to have equal space. Rules are you can do whatever you want with your space, you just can't mess with the space next to yours."

Nami nodded, "And, your not aloud to go into a bedroom that's not yours, unless that person literally says so."

Zoro nodded.

The all head back to the crews rooms.

* * *

**Usopps Room;**

The second dark blue door. With Usopp's Mock JR.

Inside the room was split straight down the middle. The left side was completely barren, while the right side had a queen size bed with a blue comforter and different shades of blues on the pillow case. At the foot of the bed was a red chest and besides it was a dark brown desk with a red lamp on it. There was also small trinkets and a bowl with crushed up powders in it and a red deck of cards. The floors were hard wood light brown. The walls were beige.

* * *

**Sanjis Room;**

The first dark blue door, with his mock JR.

Inside the room was split down the middle. The right side was completely barren, while the left side had dark brown hard wood floors, a medium sized black and white checker rug, with a small black wooden coffee table and the table part was made out of glass. A few steps away was a queen size bed with, a black comforter with white pillows. A chest sat at the end of his bed to. On the small table was a white deck of cards and a few notecards with recipes on them. The walls were grey.

* * *

**Nami's Room;**

The first red almost pink door, with her mock JR.

Inside the room had a completely barren right side, and the left side had creamy tan carpet. A queen sized bed with a mainly orange comforter, but it had some pink, llight red, baby blue, and light purple in it. Making it look like sunrise. The wall at the top of her bed was a mural of Bellemere's mikan farm and a slightly cloudy blue sky; perfect mikan weather. The rest of her walls were a whitish blue. In the middle of the room was an orange wooden coffee table with a small little box; about the size of a necklace box. Some papers and an orange deck of cards.

* * *

After looking at all the rooms, it was easy to notice two things similar, a chest and a deck of cards. And why was Nami missing her chest?

"The Chest and Cards?" Zoro asked.

The three laughed. "Luffy gives everyone three gifts. A chest in whatever color she deems you like, and a specially made deck of cards that have your mock JR on them. She'll also give you a welcoming gift that you'll absolutely love." Nami explained.

Hmm.

"Oh, and you'll be getting your starting share here after a while. When we all started none of had anything, so The first treasure we found was split between us. Now, we have a thing, that once you start you automatically get a certain amount of money to start with until the games begin." She replied.

"And the games are literally games we play on Marines/ bounty hunters/ or pirates, whenever we get some sort of treasure. Half of it goes into savings and the other half gets split on the game. Only the winner, 2nd place, and 3rd place get anything though." Usopp said.

Sanji nodded, "Those. Are. Funny. As. Hell." He laughed.

Then Nami and Usopp joined in and Zoro felt a little left out.

They walked back to the gallery, where they saw a sleeping Luffy and a Zoro's mock JR added to the dream wall.

Nami gave Zoro a slight push to get him to write his dream underneath his JR, and he did.

Added to the wall in between Nami's JR and Luffy's was a Skull wearing a green bandana and two swords wear the cross bones would normally go. A sword was in the mouth and the Skull was wearing a smirk. Underneath of the JR said, 'To Let My Name Ring Throughout The World'

And Zoro was added to the crew.

* * *

Luffy woke up a few hours ago and had now completely decided what she was going to do for Zoro. She called a meeting and they all gathered in the gallery.

"Let me get straight to the point. Zoro you and Sanji will be sharing a room until I get a bigger ship. Since, the two of you are the same age (19) you both will understand your personal boundaries. Also, Zoro each crewmember gets there own sort of 'area.' Sanjis is the kitchen, Nami's is the Drawing Room. Usopp has a small part of the back ship and I have everything past the red double doors." Luffy started. "You will get the crows nest for all of your work out equipment. At our next stop, I will get you your chest, cards, and your other gift. For now here." She handed him a mini chest. "That is your starting, share. I'm sure you've been told about the games. That's how we make our share. We mess with people." She laughed.

She looked at Zoro in the eyes and said, "Welcome to the 'Grinning Pirates,' my first mate." She grinned her Cheshire grin, "The Smiling Cat, is a good ship, a little small, but a good ship."

Zoro trembled with excitement, things just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Ace and Sabo were jumping all over the ship. They got permission from Pops to go and see there sister; as long as Marco and Thatch, went with them. They said yes, so they're gonna get to see there sister~ Their~ Their~ their sister~

Grabbing all the things they packed they said there goodbyes and loaded onto the Smaller 5 people ship. Thatch and Marco were already in the ship, so they rode away with the waves and were heading to the beginning of the Grandline. The only reason they get to go is because Pops had something to give to Crocus; the man who lives at the beginning of Grandline at the lighthouse.

What were they supposed to take? The brothers didn't have a clue. All they knew was, they get to see their sister~ They get to see their sister~

Marco and Thatch groaned, 'This was going to be a long trip.' They thought.

Neither one of the brothers seemed to realize they were singing out loud and not in their head.

* * *

The Grinning Pirates left Geko Island and arrived at Coocashi Village, where Luffy got Zoro a Forest Green chest with a dark green deck of cards, and a black wooden selves you hand on the wall, so he can put swords he doesn't use or sake on.

After Zoro's room was done he showed it to the crew.

* * *

**Zoro's Room;**

The first dark blue door, with his and Sanji's mock JR.

Inside the room was split in half. The left half, was Sanji's half. And the right half was Zoro's. Instead of Dark wooden floors he had light brown wooden floors. A queen size bed with A forest brown comforter and forest green pillows. At the foot of his bed sat a Forest green chest. In the middle of his side was a Brown rug and on top was a Black wooden coffee table, that had a forest green deck of cards. The bottom half of his walls were brown and the top half was forest green. Were the two colors connected was a black strip and in the middle of the wall, was The shelves Luffy got him. On the bottom two were, two swords; very high quality, one on each. And on the top three were sake bottles that had all of his favorite sake's.

* * *

Luffy smirked when she saw his room. She'd admit. He's got some awesome color choices, but she still won this one.

"Nami, Usopp, Sanji." Luffy grinned like Cheshire, "I win."

They all grumbled, "Stupid Marimo." And left to there rooms. Sanji made his way to his side were he opened his black chest, that was almost completely filled with gold/jewels/diamonds/beli bills/ beli coins and pulled out a few beli coins. He tossed them to Luffy, who caught them easily and pocketed them.

Sanji shut his chest and walked back by Luffy.

Nami and Usopp walked in and gave Luffy a few coins each. She pocketed them to.

Zoro raised a brow at the pouting Nami and Usopp.

Luffy looked at me and said, "We made a bet, that my room would look better than yours. They bet against it. They lost, I get the prize." She said. She waved her hand and motioned for all of them to follow. Nami, Usopp, and Sanji have already seen her room. So, now it was Zoro's turn.

They walked down the opposite hall then the one to got to there rooms. They stopped at Deep Red double doors and Luffy pulled the golden bar handles. Inside was another small hallway with three different color doors.

The first was silver and had a original JR of a Skull and Crossbones, and Usopp explained that it's the bounty room. Anybody that has a somewhat high bounty is posted on the walls.

The second was light purple and had a mock JR of three skulls with crowns on their heads, and Nami explained that it was a special meeting room. Say, someone of Captain Class says they want to talk to Luffy in private, they'd do it in there.

The third was shiny black and had the mock JR for Luffy. This was her room.

* * *

**Luffy's Room;**

Luffy's room was the size of Sanji's/Zoro's and all of Usopps room. In the corner of the room was a king size bed with a purple and black stripped comforter with dozen of different size and shades of silver pillows. At the foot of the bed was a shiny black chest with shiny white words, 'Two rights make a wrong and two wrongs make a right.' In the middle of the room was a large circular Deep red carpet with a glass table with black metal bars. On the table was a red wine bottle and a cup, a few papers, and a purple deck of cards. On the wall was a forest green shelf with different color bento boxes and matching chopsticks on top of them. The middle of the shelf is instead replaced with a white desk, that has a few papers, a grinning den-den mushi, and A few books in the cubby holes. On the opposite wall was opened, folding fans. All of them had a black and purple metal cover; the part that keeps the fan together, and were all different colors. Some of them were a foggy black with white words in the. Like different rhymes. The one in the very middle was the one that helped make the 'Grinning Pirates' Jolly Roger. 'Can Never Hide'

She had dark brown wooden floors, and her walls were forest green on the bottom half, and Dark blue on the top. In the middle where the colors connect, a curly silver line. There were two more doors. The closet door was Shiny black, and the bathroom was a magenta color.

* * *

Her room won the bet no doubt about it. Even if it wasn't half as big, her color choices looked like they were taken right out of Alice and Wonderland. Which wouldn't be a problem. It looked amazing.

* * *

They left Coocashi Village and headed to Logtown, where Luffy ran into Captain Smoker and had him pinned on the ground, until she disappeared. Zoro got a new sword and hung it on his shelf. It was cursed, so he had to wait to use it. Not until there were stronger opponents. They headed to the Grandline.

Upon arriving at the Start of the Grandline using Reverse Mountain, Luffy had a talk with Crocus and informed him on what's going on in East Blue. Then she told him a few story's she ran across on her trip, and got some of the new bounty's for the rookie pirates, so she could add them to her wall.

Laboon was attacked, and nobody hurts her friends! They were found out to be the princess of Alabasta; Vivi Nefertari, and the head guard of the royal army; Igaram. And they got away with just being tied upside down to the mast. 'Cause she wasn't going to just kill a princess.

That's when Luffy found out about what Shichibukai Crocodile was doing to her kingdom.

And the 'Grinning Pirates' decided their next course of action. Kicking Crocodiles Ass!

* * *

Finally! They made it to the beginning of the Grandline at Twins Cope. They've been in the boat for a good month, besides all of the stopping to resupply. Ace and Sabo finally stopped singing and were instead being very quiet while jittering in their chairs. Their WAY to excited.

Marco stepped of the little ship and walked into the lighthouse followed by Ace, Sabo, then Thatch. He opened the door and saw a very happy Crocus, a rarity for the old goon.

Marco smiled, "What's got you so happy, yoi?" He asked.

Crocus looked up at him and his smile widened, "You didn't know? Cheshire returned to the Grandline a few days ago."

Marco's eyes widened, remembering that paper they got a good two months ago on the Moby Dick, saying 'Cheshire Returns' "Really?"

Crocus nodded his grin fading a little, "The girls got this air about her that makes you want to smile, it's disturbing." He said with a small smirk on his face. "Damn, 'Grinning Pirates' added another member to their crew. She's finally found a mate worthy enough for first mate." Crocus explained.

"She's been traveling around without a first mate?" Marco asked.

Crocus nodded with a sigh, "Her crewmates are strange. You've got to have a levelheaded person be in charge of calming the group down at certain times, but the mates she had before; well one would do anything for money, if you were a girl you'd get a free pass from another, and the last fakes being a wuss so good you'd think it was real if you didn't know better. Then there's her herself, that would watch everything with an amused smile until one of them got hurt, and the all Hell breaks loose." He laughed, "Hawkeye; the very protective older brother, just got put in the funniest situation ever!"

Now, Thatch was interested, "Ohh, you know he's been very cranky since, he couldn't find his little brother. Then this Cheshire girl came into the picture, and he's been worried as fuck." Thatch smirked, "You would know why now would you, Crocus-San?"

Crocus looked at Thatch and laughed evilly a little, "Why Thatch my good man, every good piece of information comes with a price." He smirked.

Thatch's eyebrow twitched, "Damn, I forgot you were an information broker." Thatch whispered, "Money hungry old man."

Marco held up his hand, "Never mind him." He sighed, "How much?" He asked.

Crocus looked up at him and smiled a little, "Well, I'll give you a discount, since a certain bit of information I got a few days ago, made me big bucks. 150 beli."

Marco nodded and tossed him the coins from out of his pocket. "Explain, what Thatch wanted to know, I've been a bit curious of Mihawks behavior to."

Crocus pocketed the coins and sat back in his chair, "Cheshire and Mihawk has a history together. Not romantically, think of it like the relationship he has with Shanks, laid back and always looking for a cure to his boredom. Thus, Cheshire comes in the picture. A. They actually duel. B. Cheshire and her crew are In the middle of one of their, games. Or C. Cheshire is really-really amused. You'd have to know her, to get what I mean."

"Then there's his little brother, Roronoa Zoro. They were taught by the same master, but Zoro created his own style after learning from their sensei. Called santryuu, using three swords. Hawk eyes practically raised the kid, so he's overly protective of him."

"Mihawks worried about his brother running into Cheshire. Knowing, what's she's capable of and her personality. Which is why he's probably going insane looking for his direction senseless younger brother, in the New World."

Crocus laughed, "Ah, the poor man. Not only did his little brother miraculously end up in East Blue, by trying to go to a bar. But, the kid was found by Cheshire, and is now her firstmate."

Marco and Thatch looked at Crocus before completely balling in laughter. "Mihawks, got some bad luck!" Thatch cried out in between his laughs.

Crocus shook his head with a smirk, "Your wrong, it's Cheshire thats's got the luck."

Marco looked at him in wonderment, "What do you mean by that, yoi?"

Crocus shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's just something I was told by a certain Red Hair pirate."

At the mention of a red hair pirate Sabo and Ace got interested. "Red hair? Shanks?" Ace wondered aloud.

Crocus nodded, "A few years back, he went to take a visit in East Blue. Heard of a terrorizer and wanted to take a look for himself, when he came back missing an arm, I had told him that he's got some bad luck. His reply to me was a fond smile and, 'That it's Cheshire that's got the luck." He shrugged. "Didn't know what he met then, When I saw her the first time, I figured it out. But, that's gonna cost you more without a discount." He smirked.

Marco grumbled and Thatch sighed. Ace and Sabo stared blankly at him for a minute; freaking the man out a bit, and sighed.

"So, what's Cheshire up to now?" Sabo asked.

Crocus looked at him with dead fish eyes, "She's on her way to save a kingdom. Because her amusement lies with the princess of the kingdom, and she's bored. Very bored." he paled a bit, "It's never good for Cheshire to be bored. Then dangerous things happen. Like now, she's heading to Alabasta to kick Crocodiles ass." He sighed, "All because she's bored." Then his eyes widened in remembrance, and paled slightly, "But, I'd take a bored Cheshire over an angry one. Then things just get deadly. And I'm not talking about she mad because you dropped her bento box, no, when she's extremely pissed off. Normally happens when someone messed up with her friends in an unforgivable way. Then she's frowning." He paused and looked at them all seriously, "You. Do. Not. Want. A FROWNING. Cheshire!" He warned.

They all gulped and nodded.

Now, Crocus was a bit shaky so he kicked them out of the lighthouse after Marco handed him the package, they were originally sent for. They got on the boat and Ace and Sabo sat in the corner depressed.

They hung their heads to the side and whinnied, "Now, we've got to go to Alabasta~"

Marco and Thatch sighed, taking the situation at hand and Crocus's warning. Now, they defiantly didn't want to make her made. That old man was very levelheaded and it takes a lot to even make him smile, yet he just had all kinds of emotions on display.

Somehow, they just knew that she could make a wonderful ally.


	5. Chapter 5

A one piece fanfiction different from my others... Involves a female Luffy... As a pirate... And with a different devil fruit... (Some have been warned ahead of time that this devil fruit was going to be used? XD) Inspired from cywscross's Phantom... More like tweaking what was written and adding more...

* * *

The Grinning Pirates made it to Alabasta, after the whole Nami getting sick thing, and the addition of the Reindeer Doctor Tony Tony Chopper.

Vivi was getting very nervous and it was starting to tick Luffy off. She came all this way to help save Vivi's kingdom and the girl was taking advantage of it without even realizing it! And it was infuriating! Damn, she hates iT when she's bored.

But, something interesting was going to be happening very soon. She could feel it in her bones.

They decided they were going to take a break in the town they were in for a few days, so that they weren't exhausted when the time came to kick Croco's Ass.

They loaded into the hotel and went to sleep.

* * *

Depression. Ohhhhh, depression. Why? Why'd you make us stop our travels? Why depression? It's just a little food. We can wait until we reach our sister! Ah, depression, your enjoying yourself. Stupid depression.

Was what Ace was thinking at this moment.

They docked at a small town, a little ways from Alabasta, because 1, it's a desert island. 2, they were close to running out of stock of foods. 3, life just hated them. Really.

Marco looked over at the ghost collecting brothers and signed. "Hey, they could be here you know. It's not like they were very far ahead of us. I mean, this is there first time to the GrandLine, right?"

The brothers nodded.

"Then, they should still be getting used to the different currents and weather."

The two nodded vigorously and ran off the ship through the town in hopes of finding their sister.

Thatch eyed Marco from the side a bit. "Didn't Crocus say that he figured out what Shanks meant, by Cheshire's got all the luck, the first time he met her? Doesn't that mean this really Isn't the first time she's been here on the GrandLine?" He asked.

Marco nodded with a smirk, "Lie or watch them mope?"

"Lie."

"Then no harm done."

Thatch snorted, "Until they get back with no sister."

Marco grumbled under his breath, "Dammit, Thatch. You jinxed it!"

Thatch laughed, "I don't know. Something seems like things are going to be different. I mean Crocus said she was going to take on Crocodile, right? Then she's somewhere on this sand island, nah?"

Marco sighed, 'Only Thatch could come up with knowledge like that.' He looked out to where the baka brothers disappeared and decided he was going to leave them to there musings and hope they didn't get caught up in anything bad, while they weren't looking.

* * *

He should have kept his thoughts to himself. He sneezed.

* * *

Ace and Sabo were eating in a diner. Literally, killing their stock of were both D's after all, eating was life. And life was letting them meet there sister again after all this time.

...

...

.

*Depression clouds*

Life doesn't like them. That's the only way they can explain, them having to wait all these years to finally see there sister and life goes and stalls them. Because of food. FooD.

They both absolutely love food. Never in their life had they hated food as much as they do right now. They were supposed to be mad at the food, but they couldn't~ It's just so goooodd~

But, they hate it.

A dark skinned 17 year old sat beside them with a blue headed girl. They ordered food right beside the tsudere brothers.

"Vivi, we've got to make sure we bring something back to 'll hang us by our ankles to the mast and we won't be able to stop her." The male shuddered.

The girl paled thinking about it and then ordered for a box of food to go. The guy at the counter handed them their food and they left the too mind fucked brothers to their bindings.

Sabo turned to Ace calmly and asked, "They said Luffy, Right'

Ace nodded, "That hey bring her back food."

"Or they'll be hung by their ankles." Sabo finished.

They both paled.

They stood up at the same time facing each other with their hands on their foreheads, "WE JUST FOUND A CLUE ABOUT LUFFY RIGHT IN FRONT OF US AND WE LET IT GET AWAY!" They both yelled at each other before running out of the diner.

The server looked at the pile of plates and at the running boys and whined, "Dine-and-run. They just ate all my reserved food and pulled a Dine-in-Dash~"

* * *

"WAIT, LONG-NOSED DUDE!" "WAIT, BLUE HAIRE-ONEECHAN!" "WAIT!"

* * *

Marco introduced his face to his palm. He could hear the brothers yelling from where he was, and he was definitely nowhere near them. He was currently standing beside their ship, that wasn't the only ship in this dock. The Whitebeard reserved dock. Whitebeard reserved.

And this brave ship was not a Whitebeard ship.

1. it had a smiling cat figurehead.

2. the flag was definitely not Whitebeards flag.

3. the girl was staring at him, highly amused.

Amused, at him; Whitebeards first commander Marco the Pheonix. He just wasn't amusing, just plain. He was a bird.

Cat figurehead? Cat. Bird. Cat. Bird. Cat.

He paled taking a step back. Birds don't like cats. And she was a highly amused cat. A Cheshire smiling Cat.

He stopped and looked at the girl closely. Short blue and black hair. A High detailed purple and black kimono. Chopsticks and a matching fan. A bento box on her lap.

Shit, well isn't he lucky. He just came across the very person he was warned about. Cheshire. And she's amused. Damn.

* * *

Luffy was waiting for Usopp and Vivi to get back with some food she could snack on until Sanji made lunch. Her bento box was filled with small sweets that melted on her tongue to try to keep her satisfied and calm. She was sitting on the figurehead when a blonde male walked beside her ship and looked at the ship next to hers. It was most likely his.

A Whitebeard Ship.

Ahh, that's why he was paying attention to her ship. This was a dock reserved for The Whitebeard Pirates. The only reason her ship was on it was because the booker owed her a favor and letting her use the dock would efficiently pay her back. Not that she cared anyways.

She was glad she did though. The blond, who has taken an interest in her ship was now practically in front of her ship so she could get a really good look at what he looked like.

Blue pants, a purple open jacket, a half way Jolly Roger(That looks like she should finish)

And a pineapple hairdo.

She ended up smiling her Cheshire smile, because the guys hair caught her interest. Then he started backing up and she almost couldn't stop herself from laughing aloud right then and there.

But, she didn't. That would alert her crew and she didn't want them ruining her amusement. She's been bored out of her mind and the only thing stopping her from teleporting herself in front of Crocodile was the candy she was eating.

The only reason, to seeing a man with a pineapple hairdo.

A man in Whitebeards crew. Who's got pineapple shaped hair. Ahh, the first commander. Who knows her brothers.

Her Brothers.

Her eyes twinkled at the thought. It's been a very long time since she's seen them.

* * *

Marco looked at the girl sitting on the figurehead again and smiled his rare gentle smile. "I didn't think I'd meet Cheshire yet."

The girl looked at him closer, then her eyes twinkled.

'She must have figured out I know her brothers.' Marco thought to himself, "May I come aboard?" He asked.

The girl nodded and jumped off the figurehead as he jumped on. He looked around the deck and couldn't be more impressed with the girl. This was her ship and her ship was her friend. He could tell by how much the ship creaked with every step he took, but stayed silent for her. Warning those that hadn't caught on to his presence that he was there.

A good ship indeed.

And the girl was strong. Very strong. A mysterious girl.

'Cheshire, huh. Couldn't have been named better,' He thought, "Cheshire, your brothers are here."

She nodded,"I know already. They've been chasing my sharpshooter and my amusement around the town."

Marco raised a brow, "Amusement?"

She nodded again, "The blue haired girl they keep calling for is this country's princess, Vivi. She's providing me with some 'Royal' entertainment when we get to the palace." She laughed at her own joke.

"The royal shichibukai, Crocodile eh?" Marco grinned at the girl in front of him.

She turned her head back at him with only one eye, "Ahh, Crocus... That old farts got nothing better to do than gossip about me." She turned back around with a small frown on her face, "I swear, I may be the number one super rookie, but that doesn't give him a right to start selling my story to people. Even if he gives discounts." She huffed.

Marco smiled, it was like contagious around the girl,he liked her already. She was different from most pirates, himself included. But, she's got a spark that he's seen in her brothers and Pops eyes.

He was brought out of his thoughts as two people jumped on the ship sweating and huffing. The girl more so than the guy. They set their bags down and dashed into the gallery.

Luffy started laughing, "I swear, it never gets uninteresting on my ship."

Marco nodded his head in agreement when the brothers jumped on the ship and froze like a deer in headlights when they saw Luffy. Thatch followed so after that.

The rest of Luffy's crew were getting to fed up with all these people suddenly ending up on the deck, so they walked out just in time to watch the fourth division commander hit the deck,with an angry Luffy standing above him with her flag out. And a tick mark on her forehead.

They all gulped.

* * *

***Giggle* **

**It's finally starting to get funny! My imagination rules! Continue reading. Review what you thought! Cheshire Smile continues, until the next time on Total... Drama... Gotchya!**

**{d[^-^]b}**


	6. Chapter 6

A one piece fanfiction different from my others... Involves a female Luffy... As a pirate... And with a different devil fruit... (Some have been warned ahead of time that this devil fruit was going to be used? XD) Inspired from cywscross's Phantom... More like tweaking what was written and adding more...

* * *

_A Few Minutes Ago_

"I swear it never gets uninteresting on my ship." Luffy laughed.

Ace and Sabo jumped on the ship following the long nosed buy and blue haired girl. They screeched to a stop when they saw a girl that looked a lot like Luffy. They looked closer.

...

IT WAS LUFFY!

They started to slowly walk closer to her when they were slammed into the ground by Thatch.

Marco nodded his head in agreement to Luffy's statement, when he looked around and saw his brothers.

Thatch looked around as to what was going on and his whole body went rigid when he saw Luffy. He practically jumped off Ace and Sabo and smiled at Luffy. He smiled at her, "What are you doing on a dangerous pirate ship, Princess?"

Three things happened in a second.

Ace and Sabo backed far far away from Thatch.

Luffy's crew walked out on deck.

Thatch was face first on the deck.

Luffy stood over him with her fan out of her slash and a tick mark on her forehead, trying it's best not to expand.

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

Kizaru sneezed.

Garp paled.

Shanks shivered.

And Mihawk laughed.

* * *

Marco blinked. Then blinked again. Then he rubbed his eyes. This was simply unbelievable. The fourth division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was face planted on Cheshire's deck in less then a second. Easily defeated.

A gritting of teeth was heard before Luffy turned around, "Be glad my brothers like you. Otherwise, you'd be dead." She then walked into the gallery with her now empty bento box.

Nami walked over to Marco, "He called her princess, didn't he?" She whispered.

Marco nodded a little pale.

Nami held in a chuckle, "I take it, the two standing over him are Ace and Sabo?"

Marco nodded again.

Nami looked at him in all seriousness, "Then they're the only reason he was spared and not kicked off her ship." She said turning around to go and callm her captain.

Marco stood there a little grim looking. He looked back at his brothers.

"BAKA!" Ace yelled quietly.

"We've already warned you not to call her that." Sabo sighed.

Thatch sat up and nursed his throbbing hand. A red rectangle mark went from the start of his knuckles to the middle of his hand. He grumbled, "But, your sister is way too hot to be a pirate. I wasn't lying when I called her a princess." He said only so they could hear.

Ace shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Don't do it again. Even if you know us, she might really do something unrepairable."

Sanji cut in the conversation, "Luffy doesn't like to be called that. We don't know why, but we've all been hung by our ankles on the mask. She'll leave you there until she feels like letting you down. Unless it's raining, then she'll leave you there until the rain stops. Because it's amusing." He shivered.

Zoro walked up to the group, "Are you sure? When I first met her I called her a little princess and she didn't do anything." He shrugged.

Ace, Sabo, and Sanji jumped back hysterically. "No way!" They yelled.

"Were you already tied up?" Sanji asked suspiciously.

Zoro nodded.

They three sighed and laughed, "Then theres no problem. She was probably watching you from a distance and left you there until she felt you were worthy of being undone."

Zoro grimaced and walked away to the side of the ship where he laid down and fell asleep.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other then at Thatch. They had wicked smiles on their faces.

"Thatch, lets reintroduce you to our baby sister." They said in unison grabbing an arm each and dragging him into the gallery.

The others just looked at each other and shrugged. Following after them.

When they walked into the gallery, everyone but the sleeping Zoro, saw that Luffy was eating more of those calming candies in a different colored bento box. Nami was drawing on the board as Luffy instructed her.

"Add some comical tears to." She said with a wave of her chopsticks.

Nami nodded and added them.

They looked at what she was drawing and everyone started laughing, but the frowning Thatch. On the board was a cartoon Thatch that was being scolded by a little kid, the kid was fuming and Thatch was comically crying.

'Your not supposed to eat the pudding!'

'But~'

"Don't, But~ Me. You only get the pudding when you lite your butt on fire and start cheering merrily for water.'

The cartoon Thatch blued and ran.

Luffy sat her chopsticks down and looked at her brothers with an amused smile on her face. "How've you two been?" She asked.

They both smiled at her sister and tackled her in a brotherly bear hug. "It doesn't matter how we've been! How've you been our entertaining little sister?" Ace asked with a nuggy.

Sabo swatted his head away from her head, "Stop that, leave her hair alone. For once it's not a jungle."

Ace and Luffy laughed, "That's for sure." Ace said.

They stood up and dusted themselves off and they all sat down at the table while Sanji laid food on the table.

The Whitebeard Pirates ate it and their mouth watered. Even Thatch and he's a cook!

"How?" Thatch asked with sparkles in his eyes.

Sanji shivered and walked away to try and avoid that conversation.

He looked at Luffy for answers.

She shrugged, "The floating restaurant he worked on ended up in a storm and they made it to Iva's island. He and the head chef tasted their food and wanted the recipes and techniques, him being younger got a chance and what'd you know. He got them and made them his own." She said.

Thatch frowned, only understanding a little.

Sabo choked, "Ivonkov? The Queen Okama?"

Luffy nodded and Thatch felt sick.

He knew Ivonkov. He knew her well. Not that he'd ever repeat that traumatic experience. He gave the cook credit though. That must have been manhood threatening.

(Which it was.)

Ace and Sabo looked around at their sisters crew. "So, who are they?" Sabo asked.

Luffy smiled knowing who he was talking about. "The cook is Sanji, my navigator is Nami she's the one with orange hair, the one with the long nose is the 'lie' Usopp, the fluffy reindeer is my doctor Chopper, the princess with blue hair is Vivi, and the greenhead sleeping on the deck is Zoro my firstmate." She laughed, "Mihawk's gonna have a flip when that gets out."

Sabo laughed.

Luffy looked at her brothers and her eyes brushed over Thatch and Marco, "And who are they?" She asked.

Ace and Sabo grinned. "This," Ace said throwing his arm around Thatch's shoulder, "Is Thatch my darling sister."

"And This," Sabo said throwing his arm around Marco's shoulder, "Is Marco."

She looked at the two as if she was looking through their soul, making them feel very uncomfortable. Then she hummed, "I see. It would seem my brothers have found a rather good crew."

"Rather?" Marco asked with an eyebrow raised.

Luffy seemed to think before she nodded, "Yep, Rather. You friend Thatch seems to be targeted." She said as if she was talking about a glass of tea.

Marco sighed, "Well, it's not unusual for a pirate to be targeted. I mean their Marine's enemy's."

Luffy looked up at Marco with her Cheshire smile, "I didn't say anything about a Marine did I?" She shook her head, "I did not. I said they joined a rather good crew did I not?" She nodded, "That I did. Now why is that?" She shrugged her shoulders, "No idea. Is your crew as trustworthy as it seems?" She shrugged again, "No idea. However." She folded her hands and laid her head on them.

Two black ears popped out on her head and her eyes turned from her original three colored eyes to purple colored iris' and her smile widened.

"Darkness doesn't like the sun. It likes to hide. It doesn't show it's color. It doesn't tell you who or what it is. It hides within in the shadows. But, it is not the shadow. Darkness never reveals itself until after it is satisfied. Now tell me. What is darkness?" She asked before she disappeared.

Ace and Sabo gulped. They patted Thatch on the shoulder.

"I'd watch out if I was you." Nami warned. "You just got a reading from Cheshire. Those things don't lie. And that one was pretty dark." She elaborated.

Thatch slowly nodded his head. Trying to process what he was just told.

Marco's eyebrow rose, his eyes closed, and his mouth turned into a straight line, "Does that mean there's a traitor on the Moby Dick?" Marco asked.

Sanji blew the smoke out of his mouth, "You never know for sure with her readings. Their riddles you have to figure out yourself. But, with how simple that one was I wouldn't doubt it. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Can't you just ask her to explain it?" Thatch asked.

Sabo shook his head, "You can ask, but she'll just repeat it. Her devil fruit lets her give readings on things, but there layered out as riddles to all but her. She can't tell someone what it is without it sounding like a riddle. And they've caused her some problems in the past."

Ace nodded, "She had tried to warn us about Bluejam, when we first met her. But, it was as a riddle. We didn't understand what she was saying until after it had happened. That's when the piece's started to connect. And that riddle had multiple parts. This one is only a part, so it should be easier to decipher."

Marco hummed and opened his eyes with a smirk on her face, "Then we should let her meet Pops, shouldn't we?"

The three snickered in agreement.

"You want us to meet Whitebeard?" Sanji asked.

They nodded.

Usopp trembled, "First the New World, the East Blue, and now Whitebeard? Next what a war?" Usopp asked.

Thatch looked at Usopp, "Ah, thats right. You guys went back to East Blue. Weren't you already in the New World before?" He asked.

Nami nodded to the question, "We had all met in the New World, but then Luffy wanted to go to East Blue."

"Why go there?" Marco asked.

Usopp and Nami both shrugged, "Said, she wanted to say goodbye." They both answered.

Ace and Sabo bit their lips and their whole demeanor change. It didn't go unnoticed.

They both scratched the back of their heads, "We're going to go and catch up with Luffy. You guys can do whatever." Ace said as Sabo and he walked out of the gallery.

They walked to the figurehead where their sister was and pulled her into a hug. She leaned back into it, "Nee, Zoro." She said.

Zoro opened his eyes and sat up, "What?" He asked.

"Tell the others to set sail closer to Vivi's palace. The Whitebeards can join us if they like." She ordered calmly.

Zoro nodded, "Yes, Captain." And did as told to.

"Luffy where've you been?" Ace asked.

"All over." Her eyes clouded.

Sabo hummed, "Your not going to tell us are you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not yet."

He nodded, "Then what happened after we left?" He asked hopeful.

She sighed, "We were attacked."

* * *

***Seriousness***

**Ohh Crap. Shit is going down! Continue reading. Review! I want to know what you think! I'll be updating soon.**

**{d[^-^]b}**


	7. Chapter 7

"It was a normal day. Nothing was out of the blue. I hunted for my food and some for the bandits. Then, I went to the village to help Makino out with the party bar, for some extra cash. And then it happened." She said closing her eyes, "A pirate ship pulled into the docks and some of the pirates entered the party bar. I was asked by Makino to go and get some of the Sake out of the cellar. Because that's what pirates usually want so I did. I came back up with a few bottles of Sake and Makino turned around to take them from me with a small smile on her face... One of the pirates sent a sword through her chest and killed her instantly. Then the mayor rushed in and watched Makino fall and immediately went to her. Then a sword was sent through his chest. And he died slowly. A few of the pirates held me down to watch him die, and watch them destroy the bar. I was then brought upstairs. I broke out of there grip and began pounding the ever living crap out of anyone I saw. Sent a few of them threw the walls. But, then they released some type of gas and I slowly lost my sense's and I was scratching everything I felt. The walls, the bed, them. Then, I finally lost my balance and fell over. They cut my wrist and used the blood to draw a warning for Shanks and Ji-Chan, and I was carried out of the bar onto the ship and was forced to watch them set everything but the party bar on flames." She explained.

Sabo and Ace grimly nodded. They didn't really want to hear that, but they needed to know what had happened.

"Why leave a warning?" Sabo asked a little pale.

Luffy shrugged, "Revenge maybe. I didn't spend enough time with them to know. I was _other places_." She said.

Sabo sighed, "Why can't you tell us where you've been?" He asked.

Luffy shook her head, "Because my brothers have a sister complex." She said with a teasing smile.

Both brothers shook their heads disagreeing, "Nonononononono, we." They pointed at each other, "Don't have a sister complex." They denied.

Luffy nodded sarcastically, "Hai, Hai. I believe it when I see it." She smirked at her brothers with a small twinkle in her eye, "Now then, Pineapple-San. What is he? He smells good." She asked curiously.

The brothers pales and looked at each other conversating with their eyes on whether or not to tell her that he's a flaming turkey.

"He's a phoenix." Sabo said finally.

"So, a bird on fire?" Luffy asked with her head tilted to the side.

Ace nodded with a mischievous smile, "Hai, a flaming turkey." He said.

Her eyes sparkled, "So he's a flaming turkey with a pineapple hairdo." She concluded.

Sabo and Ace laughed. "Exactly." They laughed in unison.

Luffy tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "But, why a pineapple?" She asked.

They shrugged, "You can't understand how a turkey thinks." Ace answered.

Sabo nodded.

Luffy shrugged. Then her shoulders straightened out and she stood up with an amused smile and made her way towards the gallery.

* * *

Sanji was showing Thatch a few things in the kitchen. Nami and Marco were trading navigation tricks at the table, while Chopper and Usopp were crushing powders. And Vivi was putting the bento boxes they got for Luffy away for later.

Then Luffy walked in with an amused grin while her confused brothers followed after her.

Her crew stopped doing everything they were doing when she walked in.

And the Whitebeard Pirates followed confused.

Luffy sat down in her seat and leant back on the wall.

"There are two marine ships heading towards us and we have a treasure chest that needs splitting." Luffy informed her crew with an anticipating smile.

Her crews reactions where immediate.

"Dammit Luffy, your by yourself." Nami yelled with beli signs in her eyes.

Usopp nodded, "Yeah, you paired with Zoro last time and we didn't have a chance."

Sanji sighed, "Not that we ever really had a chance."

They all sighed and slumped.

* * *

Marco looked at Ace and Sabo, "What are they talking about, yoi?"

The two shrugged.

Vivi walked over to them, "There games." She explained.

"Games?" All the Whitebeard pirates questioned.

"Hai, you see when they find a treasure they play a game. The winner of the game gets half of the treasure while the other half goes into saving." Vivi answered, "When someone attacks them, or is a Marine, there used for a game. The crew individually, or as teams play pranks on the 'attacker' and prank away until all them have been pranked." She explained.

Thatch's eyes sparkled, "Seriously?"

Vivi nodded, "Luffy's the reining champion. Every time she participates she wins, so there are certain times she doesn't play and just sits back and watches."

Usopp walked over after he heard what they were talking about, "She'll always sit back and watch when Mihawks here. She finds him more amusing than the games, which is why Nami welcomes him with open arms. She loves her treasure after all."

The Whitebeard Pirates nodded and turned their attention back on the argument before them.

* * *

"Are you sitting back this time Luffy?" Chopper asked excited.

Luffy nodded with a smile, "I'm going to sit back this time, since we have guests and they can't join in." She explained.

A round of relived sighs were heard.

Chopper nodded a little disappointed, "Awww! Are you sure your not going to join?" He asked.

Luffy nodded and bent down to his eye level, "I'm sure, but I'll join in the next one, Okay?" She asked.

Chopper nodded vigorously with a smile, "Hai!"

She stood up and ruffled the top of his head.

She walked out of the Gallery and into her double doors she came back out on deck with a chest.

Her crew came out onto the deck and the Whitebeards watched in amusement.

She set the chest down and opened it. It was half full with gold coins and different jewels.

The Whitebeards weren't unimpressed.

"Okay!" Luffy yelled, "These are the rules. You can't incapacitate the 'attackers' you can only play friendly pranks on them. If you want a team it can be no bigger than two a team. Any more than that and your disqualified. The game lasts until all the 'attackers' are pranked. And you can only prank an 'attacker' once." She explained.

She received a round of nods.

She nodded back just as the Marine ships came into view. When the ships came into range she yelled, "Let the games Begin!"

"AYE!"

She and the Whitebeard Pirates sat over the railing of the ship and faced the Marine ships.

Puffs of different colored smoke could be seen and frighten screams could be heard.

Marco turned to Luffy, "How do you know who got who?" He asked amused.

"We put our initials on their backs in black marker. Sanjis is B.L for Black Leg, Nami's is W.W for Weather Witch, Choppers is R.D. for Reindeer Doctor, Vivi's is P.P for Princess Pirate, Zoro's is D.S for Demon Swordsman, and Usopp's is L.S. for Lying Sniper. Mine is just a C for Cheshire." She explained with a grin, "And the markers perminate. And if you've ever seen a Marines closet that has come across us you'd find out who pranked them." She laughed.

Thatch whistled, "Damn, I like the way your crew thinks. Why is the treasure half empty though?" He asked.

Luffy rose a brow, "Would you like to pay for all the food the crew use's because your the cook?" She asked.

Thatch paled and shook his head.

Luffy nodded, "So, we take half of it and put it in the crews spending. The other half is yours." She explained.

Thatch nodded.

Luffy looked back onto the Marine Ships and saw that her crew was coming back, and Vivi was a little pale. She rose a brow.

"Luffy." Sanji said with a blow of smoke, "Chopper and Usopp won." He said.

Luffy nodded and looked at the two youngest males. "Chopper, Usopp, the treasure gets split between the two of you." She said.

The two nodded with self satisfied smiles.

Luffy turned back to the Whitebeard pirates, "You want to see how they won?" She asked.

They all nodded vigorously.

* * *

On the Marine ships the air still had a little bit of the different colored smoke.

Ace was sneezing every time he took a breath of air through his nose.

Sabo holding his nose from the smell.

Marco was smirking at the fallen marines who probably just experienced the most experienced thing in there lives.

Thatch was laughing his ass off.

Luffy was walking ahead of them a little surveying the damage her crew did. Until she stopped at a fallen marine that had green hair.

She bent down and turned him over and read the initials off his back. Then she busted out laughing.

The others walked over to her and each followed her example and busted out laughing.

Luffy stood up and whipped fake tears out of her eyes, "I'm so proud." She sniffled, "I had pranked this guy before, you can tell cause my initail has been crossed out." She faked another sniffle, "But, this was genius." She said as she headed off the ship with the others following her.

* * *

Luffy walked onto her ship and into her room and opened her black chest. She grabbed a small bag and put a few gold beli coins in it and loosely tied the bag.

She closed her chest and walked into the gallery and promptly threw the bag at Sanji who caught it with ease. He rose a brow.

Luffy put her finger's to her lips and made the 'poucha' like Italian cooks, "That was genius my good friend." She said and sat down at the table.

Sanji turned back around to the stove with a self pleased smile.

* * *

Back on the Marine ships the marines just started waking back up.

They all reluctantly went back to there stations, except the ones that were ordered to wake the others up.

So, a random marine walked up to the Marine with now green hair and shook him to wake him.

The guy didn't wake up, he just turned over onto his stomach and stayed asleep.

The random marine bent down to read what his back said.

_Do not wake me! I want to sleep! I will not work, for I am a mosshead!_

The initials B.L. were signed over the crossed out C.

The random marine promptly busted out laughing waking up the sleeping Marine.

"What?" He asked.

The random marine shook his head and told him, "Nothing." And got up and walked away still slightly laughing.

The now awake marine got up and looked in a mirror to see who got him this time. The second he got to the mirror and saw his back he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Somewhere heading towards Alabasta Palace, Sanji was in the gallery laughing by himself of his work this time in the prank games.

And he was very proud of the work he did to that once bruenette marine. He'll have green hair for a good 6 months.

He snickered to himself.

* * *

**{d[^_^]b}**


End file.
